Last Hope
by Taken-IT-Easy
Summary: What you are is what you have been, and what you will be is what you do now. Read and find out. Please Review thanks TakenItEasy


'What you are is what you have been, and what you will be is what you do now'

For this story, you will have to start at the beginning. Two years ago, we embarked on this epic journey that would soon end the regime of the Dark Lord. The ten of us…

"You have ten days to assemble a team and meet me back here to be given final orders," Dean said as he turned and walked back to his office. He was head of the Auror department. Just before he got to the door he turned back. "Oh Harry, there are some few candidate folders on my secretary's desk. You may take them if you want some help."

"Right," Harry said as he turned and walked down the hall. It was covered with many pictures of old Auror's but mostly of Dean smiling down at everyone. He turned the corner and reached his secretary, Lavender.

"Hello," She said. She was wereing a very skimpy outfit and had a read lolly pop in one hand. "I guess you need the files," She said with a sedjustive smile.

"Well," Harry said with a smile picking up the only files on her desk. "Are these the ones he said to give me?"

"Yes," She said putting the lollypop back in her mouth. Harry placed them back on her desk.

"Now where are the ones he said not to give me?" Harry asked getting closer to Lavender who smiled back. She reached in her drawer and pulled out some files. She placed them in his hands. Harry grabbed and went to pull them but she didn't let go.

"You really should stop playing with me like that Harry," Lavender said. Harry smiled as she let go and he started to walk out of the offices.

"Then how would I ever get anything," Harry called back with a laugh. "Bye."

With that he walked into his own office. Well sort of, his team's office. He was a hit wizard. Not the most glamorous of jobs but someone had to do it. The room was small and had a table in the middle of it. Files lined the walls of the room almost blocking the doorway. Harry threw the files on the table and opened the first one. It was an older man that looked a bit odd. Harry closed it and tossed it aside. The door opened and in came in a tall, shaggy, read headed man that sat across Harry.

"What's this?" he asked. "Another mission, I thought that we were done."

"Well," Harry said. "I have to assemble a team that will conduct the final assault on Voldemort's layer."

"Really," Ron said with a smile. "That's all. Geezzee!"

"Yeah I know," Harry said. "Dean told me to pick from his selection of _'Candidates'_. So you know what that would have met, textbook kids that would have gotten killed in the first sixty seconds of fighting."

"So you got Lavender to get you the ones Dean didn't want to give you?" Ron said looking at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said. Ron laughed.

"Well better you than me," Ron said. Harry threw him half the stack and started to read threw the others. After four hours the picked four people out of twenty.

"So we have are original team," Harry said. "That's six plus these four is ten. Sounds like this will close one."

"I'll get Hermione. Ginny and Neville should be back in a bit," Ron said. "When do we start?"

"Well first we have to get everyone here," Harry said. "Then we will go to Dean and then will see." Ron nodded and stepped out. Harry made three memos and sent them out of the door. Tonks and Lupin walked in the door moments after.

"Hello Harry," Tonks said with a smile. "you need something?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I need your help. I'm making a team, you see. Where going after him. We are the last line and we've been called on. Now I need to know if you two want to come with use. I don't think I would be able to do this without you."

Tonks turned to Lupin. Lupin wolfishly smiled at her and turned back to Harry.

"Who else is coming," Lupin said.

"Right now we have my original team and two others will be joining us, one is from the Northern Allegiances of Peace for Wizard Kind and the other is from a Knight Clergy. They both are very well decorated and have already helped in the war." Harry said. Lupin nodded and put out his right hand. Harry shock it and smiled.

"Promise me we wont do anything too stupid. I did know your father and his decisions weren't always the best," Lupin said. Harry laughed and nodded.

"I got it alright," Harry said as he ushered them to the door. When he opened a woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes was in the doorway. Tonks looked from the woman to Harry and grabbed Lupin.

"We have to go," She called back as she took off down the hallway with Lupin being dragged from his shirt collar. The woman walked into Harry's office and sat down on his desk.

"So Harry," she said coolly. "You need to see me."

"Yes," Harry said hoarsely as he traced her body with his eyes. She was truly beautiful. She was wearing her Auror uniform but she changed it, like she did with most things including him. She cut numerous holes in her tight jean pants and a belly shirt to show off her abdomen. Her leather cloak just touched the ground. She knew she was hot, that was another thing Harry liked about her. "We're going after him." Her eyes widened.

"I'm coming," She said standing up off his desk. "And your not stopping me this time."

"But what if something happens," Harry said. "Who would look after the kids?"

"Listen," She said pointing a finger at him. "You will not leave me here to worry. I'm coming and that's final."

"Luna," Harry said softly. She was about to speak again. "Did I tell you how good you look to day." She smiled and put her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

"Ohhh," She said with a grin. "You didn't tell me but I heard you had a conversation with a very lose moral secretary today," Harry looked taken aback.

"Well," he said but Luna put her finger on his mouth.

"Don't do it again," She said with an icey stare. "Now where were we?"


End file.
